Arthur Amell
Arthur Amell is the surprisingly polite Seventh son of a seventh son, as well as the adopted child of Gabriel Amell the famed Butcher from monster hunting legend. Now an ex-hunter after attempting to stop his fathers murders, he and his sister, Vivien, are on the run from The Order of St. Arthur. However in spite his dark origins, Arthur is a calm if eccentric young person, driven by a personal ideology for family atonement. Characteristics *'Name': Arthur Uther Amell *'Aliases': Sage, Butchers Herald *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': His sister, his father, cartoons, nature, graphic novels, herbs, helping people, being polite, meditation, protecting people, friends, Alucard (good friend and ally). *'Dislikes': His father, getting dismembered, Brussels sprouts, Order of St. Arthur, death, losing people close to him, his beard, losing control, people abusing magic or science, fire, being short. *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Missing), Vivien (Younger Twin), Biological family (Deceased) Appearance General Standing at only 5ft tall, Arthur is extremely strongly built for his age and height, although tends to hide his build with baggy clothing. He is considered quite handsome, possessing slight facial hair when first meeting the Talbot pack, although later shaves it off, along with a strong jawline, straight nose, and a rather symmetrical facial structure. He usually slicks back his, neck length, blonde hair when he is able, but it tends to work its way back to its naturally curly nature over the day much to his personal annoyance. Clothing wise Arthur tends to prefer baggy loose fitting outfits, preferring joggers over jeans and T-shirts over formal wear. However when he is able he none the less takes great care to maintain a clean appearance, a habit he even tried to maintain on the run, to mixed success. Disguised Arthur's disguise as 'Sage' and formerly 'The Butcher's Herald' is a white hooded jacket, with long sleeves which extend well over his hands allowing him to hide what he is doing. He also wears a pair of running shoes, fingerless gloves and black joggers , all kept in place with a large single shoulder strap which he hangs his sword from. He also wears a decorative mask of Glamor under his hood to hide his identity. Background Birth Arthur was born in Wales alongside his sister on Christmas morning to a loving family. Their birth went so smoothly and the two twins were in such good health that the doctors permitted the parents to take the two back home that afternoon. However during the family dinner after the children were put to bed the house was stormed by Vampires attempting to kill the young Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, due to their reputation as ideal monster hunters. After the family massacre was finished a lone figure stormed the house who had been sent to collect the children. Gabriel Amell, a legendary monster hunter, who managed to fight his way to the children upstairs and then escape. For some reason though Gabriel decided to not hand the children over to his organization as ordered, and never gave any reason why, but decided to raise the two as his own, legally adopting them. However he nonetheless promised the order that they would one bay protect mankind from any threat it would face, and due to an impeachable record they agreed. Childhood Being the child of one of the most infamous monster hunters in recent memory, Arthur and his sister had a more normal childhood then you would expect. Training and exercise were regular parts of their daily regime, as well as finding ways to develop their young powers. On the other hand Gabriel made sure that he was a father to the children rather then a mentor, rewarding and encouraging them to pursue their own interests outside of the lessons he taught them, and giving them as many opportunities to excel as he could find. In addition due to their fathers philanthropist exploits and dedication to helping people in disaster zones meant the twins spent a lot of time on the move, rarely staying in more then one place for a few months at the most. As such they spent their days running around aid camps, and destroyed population centers finding and marking places were people were trapped, Arthur regularlly stepping in with his powers to help people in secret. Arthur and his sister were not deprived recreational activities though and their father always, wherever they went, provided them with treats. Sometimes taking them to water parks, other times taking them hiking or even finding experts to help them develop their personal hobbies. Arthur picking up the unique martial art Chi blocking in China, and free running training from France, alongside a cadre of sword fighting instructors. However his most cherished times were those spent with his father, Arthur's seeming altruistic nature earning the admiration of his adopted parent. But underneath all of this Arthur was fed a steady stream of propaganda and skewed information on the supernatural by his father's Order. And at the age of ten the young hunter was relishing the opportunity to test his might against the supposed creatures of darkness. The Shadow At one point in time, Arthur and Vivien where staying at one of their temporary homes, while their father was out hunting. Suddenly, Arthur feels something. It is initially just an uncomfortable feeling, like the buzzing of a mosquito. But as the seconds pass, the feeling gets more and more stronger, until Arthur is overwhelmed by a huge sense of dread, as if he was being stalked by an invisible predator. He and Vivian quickly hide. The door is brutally knocked open, and a tall figure enters, demanding that Gabriel showed himself. The twins wait breathless as the being, obviously a monster in search of revenge, starts looking around the house. The two tried getting a good look at him, but he was hidden in shadows. Arthur did not wait around for the being to find them. Grabbing a sword, he slowly crept up to him, and with a mighty shout charged at the being. However, in the blink of an eye, the being dodged, tripping Arthur along the way. The boy fell, dropping his sword. He then slowly turned around, expecting to see a horribly monster… only to find out he was merely a teenage boy. He was confused at first, until he saw the boy’s pure red eyes, and knew he was a vampire, the worst of monsters (according to their father). The vampire boy was very confused, and voiced his confusion allowed. He was about to ask Arthur who he was, when Vivian pulled a gun at him, telling him not to move, as it was loaded with silver. The vampire boy turned to her, not appearing the least worried. He made a step towards her… only for Arthur to stab him in the back with his sword. The boy wobbles and falls to his knees, and Arthur happily declares that he wouldn’t terrorize anyone else, as he had met his and at the hands of the “White Lion’s son”. However, immediately after, the boy stands up and casually pulls the sword out of his chest. He then slowly starts approaching the twins, asking if they were truly Gabriel Amell’s children. The two take refuge in a room, and start using all anti-vampire techniques they knew. None proved effective against the boy. He eventually reached them, and Arthur stepped in front of his sister, asking the vampire to not hurt her. To both their surprise, the boy simply takes a chair and sits parallel to them, with apparently no intention in harming them. They were all silent for a few moments, until the boy suddenly asked the two how they had met Gabriel. Arthur demands to know what the boy was doing, and he simply states that he was trying to start a conversation. Before Arthur could answer, Vivian said they were adopted. Arthur asked her what she was doing, and Vivian told him that, it this vampire (if he really was a vampire or something superior) wanted to kill them he would have done it a long time ago. The boy compliments her on her intelligence, stating that she was really smart for someone her age, causing the girl to blush. Vivian and the boy, who introduced himself as “Alucard”, had an interesting conversation, about the twins' past and their travels with their father. At one point, Arthur angrily shouted at Vivian to stop, as she was talking to the enemy. Vivian tried to calm him down, telling him that Alucard was not a bad guy, by Arthur stated that all vampires were evil, and that his father would destroy him. Alucard smiled, stating it would not be the first time he fought Gabriel. The twins were extremely surprised that someone had fought their father, on multiple occasions, and survived. Alucard actually pulls out a piece of paper, where he had wrote down the last three fights against Gabriel, and is confident that he is ahead of him by at least two fights. Their last fight was almost a decade ago. Looking out the window, and realizing it was almost dawn, he decided it was time to leave. Before exiting, he turned to the twins, and stated that Gabriel was a good man, but had lost his path. He prayed that the twins did not do the same, before disappearing in the night. Arthur dismissed the hole event as a trick, but Alucard’s words gave Vivian the first doubts about the nature of the Order. She asked Arthur not to tell their father about this encounter and, though skeptic, the boy agreed. Realization The first ever hunt Arthur took part in though would be the catalyst that planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. Both twins were sent by their father to track a family of were creatures and report their location. However during their attempt they accidently wound up being captured by the two youngest children of the pack. Their captures unsure what to do with the two ten year olds quickly turned to conversation never really meeting humans either, and the curious Vivien was quick to realize the lies she had already been unravelling. Arthur however refused to talk, being convinced they were monsters and made repeated attempts to get free. Once the twins' father arrived by car and the battle ensued outside, Arthur could not help but fall silent and did not object to his sister hiding and lying to Gabriel about the two cubs location. He is not sure why he didn't stop them, but as he felt the devastation of combat with his abilities, he could not help but feel terrified, not by the werecreatures, but by his own father. Even so this single event was not enough for the loyal young man to throw away his whole life teachings and put down the cubs' talkative nature to a fluke or a lie, convincing himself it was a trick. Nonetheless the twins' failure to report back before Gabriel's arrival meant that they were sent on few field missions after that. Arthur in a self imposed penance rededicated himself to training, wanting to be able bring down a monster alone, like his father. However his staunch dedication to this drove a small rift between him and his twin. This all changed when he turned fourteen as while in Paris, Arthur was sent on one of his usual tracking jobs, to try and identify local werewolves in their human forms. It didn't take him long to find a young girl his own age who fit the bill, Melina, a girl he met during one of the city's charity balls. But while tracking Melina he slipped up and got her attention and thinking he was following her for romantic reasons she directly confronted Arthur and rather bluntly invited him on a date. A shocked Arthur, never considering romance in his life, accepted out of his gentlemen sensibilities. And so over the month one date led to another, Arthur getting to know Melina better and deciding that she was just to human to be a werewolf, and told his father to drop the investigation. Arthur though did love the relationship, for the first time imagined a life outside of being a doctor or a hunter, and fell incurably in love with the feisty and direct young girl. Every single day they would meet when Arthur was free from studying, and every single evening they would spend time together just talking. However the night before Arthur and his family were due to leave the city Melina called him round, asking to share something with him. As he left though the young hunter barely noticed the full moon, or that his father was out. Arthur on the way to meet Melina was trying to think of ways to tell her that he would be leaving soon, he had intended to tell Melina about his move sooner, but no time ever seemed right. However when they met up she dragged him to the outskirts of the city and told him she had a secret, before transforming right in front of him. Arthur discovered that night the true nature of the supernatural and could not believe how human she was. She told him all about her abilities the truth about her philanthropist family, pack and expressed her wish to remain with Arthur forever. Unable to answer he made a gagging sound like yes and she bit him, trying to turn him, but when he did not transform under the moonlight she was shocked. Forced to explain himself Arthur broke down realizing his life was a lie, he spilled everything, who he was, what he was, how he was immune, his father's job, the truth as to why he had been tracking her that day and how so very wrong he was and along with how he was leaving the next day. Melina looked him up and down and feeling betrayed knocked Arthur out and fled, crying all the way. When he came to, he ran to her house hoping to beg for forgiveness only to find it burning and the tell tale signs of his father attacks littering the sight. And staring down into a pool of ashes and rainwater he could say for the first time his eyes were open. The reflection he saw wasn't his, it was that of a monster. He was a monster. On the run Stricken both by guilt, and the reality that his life's goal of protecting people from darkness was in fact a lie he turned to the only person he could, his sister. Vivien explained more of the truth, which she had uncovered due to her access to the orders archives and with him orchestrated a plan to warn the supernatural creatures of the impending attacks by their father. While it was difficult to find a 'safe' avenue to warn the various supernatural creatures they managed it time and time again and over the next two years successfully managed to warn a string of enclaves of the supernatural of the impending attacks. Indeed Arthur adopted the moniker of 'the Butcher's Herald' as a anonymous figure who would directly confront and warn supernatural creatures of the dangers they were in. Naturally many took these warnings as threats and Arthur received a string of wounds from delivering the messages. Arthur however seemed more then willing to suffer the abuse as a form of penance for what he was. He also through his empathetic abilities began to see the supernatural as less a series of separate species but various people with different 'conditions,' as emotion to him was the same, regardless of the source. Some enclaves ran, others ignored their warnings and some tried to defend themselves, but those who stayed were quickly massacred by their father. Their operation had not gone unnoticed though and the Order soon brought their Enforcers to bare to capture and reprogram the two dissident initiates. Gabriel however got to the children first and to both twins' surprise let them go, giving them plane tickets and telling them to run, before striding off to draw the Enforcers away from them. Landing in America the two have been on the run for the last six months, running from hiding spot to hiding spot as Order Enforcers tail them in a sick blood sport. Every time they turned to others for help they have been killed, ruthlessly. Personality At first glance Arthur possess a unflappable personality which is always excessively polite, wearing a slight smile everywhere he goes and appearing to show a boundless generous enthusiasm in everything he does. Indeed while soft spoken he talks a lot, and seems to know the right things to say to cheer someone up or compliment them. Although can easily slip into rambling. He seems truly dedicated to making sure he always makes a polite respectable impression, and sticks closely to what his father taught him on chivalry and being a gentleman. But if a person can get him some cartoons and comic books (which he insists calling Graphic novels), he turns into a gigantic dork, as despite all the pomp he is still a teenager. Arthur's dedication to doing the right thing though can often lead to him ignoring what is logical, which shows how he can get quite out of touch with how the real world works, having never really stayed long enough in one area to see the consequences due to a life on the move. This leads to him coming across as naïve and highly eccentric, and causing him react disproportionately to situations which while seem serious are trivial in the long run. However when he says he will do something he will do it, making even his rare threats very blunt. However deep down Arthur is an emotional wreck, racked by guilt over what he nearly became and the truth behind his fathers crimes. It wasn't barely six years ago that underneath his chivalric attitude he would gladly kill on the order of his adopted parent. But a string of experiences and mistakes, combined with his empathetic abilities allowed him to see the truth and all of what his life had been leading up to, causing him to view himself as a monster. All of which has likely has led to his development as a chronic apologist. As such like a Knight he trained to be he took the responsibility of his fathers crimes on his shoulders and swore to make the world right, motivating him to work with his sister to undermine their fathers operation. However he still posses a deep seated regret that he took so much longer then his sister to realize the truth, and the cost of discovering the truth was. His choice though to use his meditation techniques to suppress his own emotional guilt, or unpleasant memories he has often led to him breaking down explosively later down the line. Indeed this explosive backlash is only the tip of an iceberg of what is a deep seated rage born from a lifetime of lies, self torture and regret. As like his sister Arthur has anger issues, although unlike Vivien keeps them in much better check. However on the rare occasion Arthur snaps he can pull a one-eighty turn personality wise and become murderously violent. Vivien has compared Arthur in this state to their father during his killing sprees, a seething boiling kettle of silent anger and rage. In spite of everything though Arthur still loves his father, and has a strong conviction to protect his sister now that he is gone. Despite it obviously his sister who is looking after him. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Healing abilities:' Seventh Sons of a Seventh Son are well known in folklore as healers and possessing a close association with nature. A seventh son of a seventh son abilities are enhanced and Arthur is unique as his healing abilities dwarf that of many of those who came before. He has no problem closing wounds and even reattaching limbs to people who do not possess regenerative powers. In addition he can heal diseases on contact, and as such he possesses a natural immunity to Lycanthropy or Vampirism, although he cannot remove the condition from others once it has been contracted. This is because the only thing beyond his ability to heal is genetic damage like cancer or mutations, although can eliminate the viruses or conditions that cause them. To heal he must be in physical contact with the person. And his abilities can also affect plants. *'Regeneration:' In addition to his ability to heal others, Arthur possess a freakish healing factor, and as a result is in the physical prime for someone his age. While he does possess a limit, his regeneration is not affected by normal substance that slow down it like silver, and is able to heal broken bones and reattach limbs with no nerve damage, even surviving having his lungs exploded. However if that limit on his regeneration is reached he will pass out from shock. In addition he cannot heal himself while healing others, and it should be noted that regeneration does not equal an immunity to pain. *'Empath:' Another advantage a Seventh Son of a Seventh Son possess over a Seventh Son is the natural gift for a sixth sense, usually manifesting as a sixth sense. Compared to his healing powers though Arthur's ability is in his own words is mundane. A born Empath it allows him to sense the emotions of those near him, and while having a major impact on his personality has very little combat application. This ability does not tell him why people feel their emotions and who it is directed at forcing him to trust his own interpretations. Even so he demonstrates a high level of control over it, turning it 'on' and 'off' at will. *'Physicality:' Despite his regeneration Arthur is still physically a human, and while his healing factor and years of training have placed him at the peak physicality for someone his age he is still outmatched in terms of raw power and speed by most supernatural opponents. However his regeneration has pushed his physical stamina to the point where he rarely gets tired even after hours of work, and allows him to endure the worst trauma through a mix of his powers and meditation to the point where it would be called unnatural. Skills *'Chi blocking:' In opposition to his sword style Arthur opted to perfect a single hand to hand fighting style. A semi-mystical martial art, Chi blocking exploits pressure points around humanoid bodies allowing him to incapacitate not only a persons muscles or whole body, but also has shown the aptitude to disrupt a persons magical abilities. *'Expert swordsmen:' Having been trained by his father, Arthur is an extremely competent swordsmen. He has opted to adopt a 'Jack of All Trades' approach practicing numerous fighting styles rather then mastering an individual one, to allow him to swap his style on the fly to keep his opponents off balance, although prefers ones that favor economy of motion and fast attacks. *'Free running:' A personal hobby of Arthur, he shows a remarkable ability for moving across random terrain, which he describes as simply 'seeing the flow'. He has shown the ability outrun fast supernatural creatures in urban areas , but admits he is less proficient in wooded areas. *'Medical knowledge:' Once again trained by his Doctor/Monster hunting father, Arthur boasts an advanced understanding of medicine and surgery. As well as the biology of both humans and common supernatural creatures, which he can apply offensively knowing pressure points and position of key organs. *'Meditation:' Arthur does not just meditate for spiritual reasons, under the tutelage of his father he can enter various states of mind, that can increase or decrease spiritual, physical or mental abilities. Arthur is adept enough to alter his state of mind on the fly, slow his heart down to an almost death like stillness, widen the range of his Empathetic abilities, or help him suppress deep emotional trauma. *'Tracking:' As part of his training, Arthur was required to track the supernatural both in the traditional sense of the word, and use evidence to identify them in their civilian guises. Arthur however was never as good as his father, but still is skilled at using evidence to effectively guess if a person is a supernatural creature or not. However he admits he is wrong just as often as he is right. Equipment *'Mask of Glamor:' *'Distraction Kit:' Arthur's focus on precision and fast strikes means that he frequently employs various tools for distraction to provide openings. These range from smoke bombs, flash bangs or even ground up wolfs bane or mountain ash to throw at his opponents. *'Blood Bane:' Few modern swords can be said to have developed a reputation since the creation of firearms, the Butcher's personal weapon Blood bane is a exception. A enchanted, almost pure silver Jian, the blade has been with Gabriel for over fifty years and has allegedly killed somewhere between two-hundred to three-hundred vampires if not more. Despite rumors around its lethality, the blade is enchanted to the point of being practically indestructible, even from other magical weapons, and can cut through even modern military grade tank armor with ease. In addition it was ritually bathed and cleaned in holy water, laced with wolfs bane and garlic, while the bible was read to it every month since Gabriel received it. Whether it is due to all the vampires it has killed, enchanted origins, ritual bathing, the hatred its original owner had for vampires, or all of thee above, the blade posses a aura that seems to dampen and weaken the abilities of vampire by its mere presence. Many vampires describe the feeling like a gaping maw or predatory animal, with it sometimes conjuring a sense of uneasiness or outright terror. The blade is the one personal thing Arthur has left of his father, and while he knows of its evil nature he still chooses to use it as his primary weapon, hoping to reforge it into a weapon of righteousness. Relationships Vivien Amell: Gabriel Amell: Alucard: ::Arthur has a checked past with the Vampire Alucard. They first met it was when Arthur was twelve and Alucard was breaking into their house to fight Gabriel. After a rather one sided 'fight' Arthur and his sister were more or less made to give up, not being able to hurt Alucard due to their inexperience. During this encounter Arthur attempted to kill Alucard multiple times, but Alucard simply dodged andleft after he finished his conversation with Vivien. ::After his reformation he met Alucard a second time, under his alias 'The Butcher's Herald' when Alucard was investigating death threats against local Werebear populations in Denmark. After a short fight, Arthur was unmasked by Alucard with Arthur revealing his reformation, although remaining silent on his reasons why. Alucard offered to help his defeat his father, which Arthur took as an insult and stabbed before fleeing. They would meet a few times again over the next few years, up until Arthur and Vivien were forced underground by the Order, and during this time adopted a sort of strange friendship. ::Alucard has had a profound impact on Arthur's view on the supernatural, and Arthur has provided Alucard some insight into his rivals past. Interestingly Arthur treats Alucard with even more respect then he gives other people, calling him sir, due to him realizing just how old Alucard is and all the good he has done, as well as having sympathy for the pain he sense Alucard feels. In addition Arthur has expressed a wish to spar with Alucard which the vampire frequently brushes off. He also once gave Alucard blood, due to him being immune. Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn Trivia *Arthurs theme song is Real you by Three Days Grace *Arthur's fear of fire is born from the fact that his birth family was killed by Vampires in a fire, while he cannot remember the event his empathetic abilities allowed him to feel them die and has led to long term emotional scars. *Legends on Seventh Sons and Seventh Sons of Seventh of Sons speak that they can become monsters despite possessing natural immunity, and the only way to prevent this is to be baptized in seven churches. Arthur has only been baptized once. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Twins